youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Nostalgia Critic
Nostalgia Critic (real name, Doug Walker) is a Media Reviewer who has his own website. He also does top 11 lists such as "Top 11 Drug PSA's", "Top 11 Saddest Nostalgic Moments", and "Top 11 Scariest Nostalgic Moments". He decided to do Top 11 lists because he was on drugs and, in his words, Rick James was the coolest thing since awesomeness. Biography Doug "Funnie" Walker was a murderer, he delighted in deceiving and killing people, Doug opened his own TV Show called "Nostalgia Shitting". After Doug got totally crazy, he killed everybody in the studio. he was fired and couldn't find a job. He became a hobo and was met by a dude with a camera and later starred in Bumfights. He got a new job in YouTube Poop World, but he was fired again by his stupid attitude. Career On Thatguywithglasses.com, Nostalgia Critic posts video reviews of older movies that he would usually disapprove. Like every other media reviewer, his videos contain erratic screaming and cursing at children's movies. On certain occasions, NC would review a modern movie or, as he would claim, a good movie. This does not mean he would improve his jokes, however. Rivalry with Angry Video Game Nerd Over time, people started to enjoy the Nostalgia Critic. He was funny and entertaining. But success comes with haters. People from the Angry Video Game Nerd's army flamed and spammed up Doug's website. Doug responded by telling the Nerd to keep his fans under control. The Nerd responded with one line. "I'm the fucking nerd." But the Nerd also said how on the forums he considered himself a fan of the Critic. The Critic responded by screaming at the Nerd and saying how there had to be a hidden message. He uncovered it in a cheap knockoff of Da Vinci Code. The message was "LICK MY SHIT, NOSTALGIA CRITIC". The Nerd AGAIN responded. He said that the message was close but the real message was, "LICK MY BALLS. YOU PIECE OF SHIT, NOSTALGIA CRITIC." During an Angry Nerd autograph signing at some video game convention the Critic barged in. The Nerd was with some asshole named "Captain S". They all had a slow-motion fight and after a few minutes, they stopped. The Nerd challenged the Critic to review a shitty game, and The Critic challenged the Nerd to review a shitty movie. They did and it ended up in tears. They FINALLY had a fight to the death, in which AVGN kicked his ass till diarrhea came out of his ears, because the AVGN busted out the Super Mecha Death Christ 2000 B.C. Version 4.0 Beta and blasted the Shit out of the Critic. He remained alive and decided to be a bum again, stating that fight really sucked in a Bum Review. Character Info Likes *Killing Characters from movies / TV Shows he hates *Reviewing *Skodwarde *Sonic SatAM *Team Frozen (Booooooooo!) * WTFU * The Burger King Dislikes *Tobuscus *Justin Bieber *Dross *Drugs *The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog *[[The Angry Video Game Nerd|'THE NERD!!!']] *Foodfight! (well who doesn't?) *A Raggedy Ann and Andy's Musical Adventure *Thomas the Tank Engine *Lameton *The infamous "Bat Credit Card" *Michael Bay movies *Everyone who left Channel Awesome during the big controversy in 2018 Trivia *He bears a striking resemblance to Thunderf00t. Of course, the two are almost opposite in everything else. *'''Running Gag: '''Whenever anyone in Nostalgia Critic's videos say "Elephant" (can't be plural), The Burger King shows up. *He has a number of multicolored duplicates called the Nostalgia Clones. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Media Reviewers Category:Real People Category:Americans Category:Possible Villains Category:Possible Heroes Category:Angry Category:Failures Category:People who like money Category:Traitors Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Italians Category:Power Level of ????